Pomanjkanje vode – sanitarna tveganja
Če je nafta zaznamovala 20. stoletje, bo prav voda zaznamovala obdobje v katerem živimo sedaj. Če so bile v preteklosti konflikti in vojne zaradi nafte, se nam sedaj obetajo vojne zaradi vode. Zaskrbljujoča situacija, s katero se moramo soočiti right|http://www.worldwatercouncil.org/uploads/RTEmagicC_Water_and_Sanitation.JPG.jpg Nekaj dejstev: * 1,1 milijona ljudi nima dostopa do varne pitne vode. * 2,6 milijona ljudi ne živi v primernih sanitarnih razmerah. * 1,8 milijona ljudi vsako leto umre zaradi diareje, 90% teh otrok je mlajših od 5 let. * Vsak trenutek je polovica vseh bolniških postelj na svetu zasedena s pacienti, ki so zboleli zaradi različnih okužb z vodo. * Vsak teden umre 42.000 ljudi zaradi pitja oporečne vode in pomanjkanja ustreznih sanitarnih razmer. * Dve bolezni, ki sta povezani z vodnimi viri (diareja in malarija) sta uvrščeni na tretje in četrto mesto najpogostejših vzrokov za smrt otrok, mlajših od petih let. * V Afriki je možnost, da bo dojenček umrl zaradi diareje 520-krat večja kot v Evropi ali ZDA. * Le 1% celotnih vodnih zalog na Zemlji je na voljo uporabi človeka. Stanje postaja neznosno, nekaj je potrebno takoj storiti, a se kot ponavadi nihče ne zgane. Združeni narodi so v ta namen spisali t.i. Milenijske razvojne cilje, na podlagi katerih želijo zmanjšati revščino in zagotoviti zadovoljiv razvoj revnejših predelov. Ena od zahtev je, da se mora do leta 2015 razpoloviti delež ljudi, ki nimajo dostopa do varne pitne vode in osnovne sanitarne oskrbe. Največ problemov z vodo in sanitarno oskrbo je v nerazvitih deželah, kot sta Afrika in Azija. V Afriki otroci in ženske vsak dan porabijo več ur za zajemanje vode iz rek, ki jo potrebujejo za pranje oblek in pitje. Čeprav je na nekaterih področjih same vode dovolj, pa je vprašljiva njena neoporečnost. Zaradi neosveščenosti in neizobraženosti ljudji glede vodnih virov, ki jih uporabljajo, le-ti uporabljajo te kot odlagališča in smetišča. Vodni viri se tako spreminjajo v leglo bolezni in še večje bede. V urbanih področjih so težave večje kot v ruralnih. V urbanih območjih so namreč potrebe po vodi veliko večje kot v ruralnih. V večini primerov je voda, ki jo prebivalci takih mest pijejo, oporečna. Zaradi pomanjkanja vode in revščine se znižuje življenjska doba ljudi (v Nigeriji je zato povprečna življenjska doba le 47,1 leta). Število prebivalcev narašča Število prebivalcev narašča iz dneva v dan in iz leta v leto (število svetovnega prebivalstva), prav tako pa tudi poraba vode, zaradi česar so skrbi o pomanjkanju vode upravičene. Dejstvo je, da imajo največje probleme tiste države, v katerih prebivalstvo tudi najbolj narašča, to pa so obenem tudi najrevnejše države sveta, ki same niso sposobne zaščititi svoji lastnih vodnih virov. Dolžnost razvitega sveta je, da jim pri tem pomagamo. Globalni trendi niso optimistični, že sedaj se kažejo naraščajoče ekonomske in socialne napetosti v posameznih državah. V prejšnjem stoletju se je število prebivalcev potrojilo, poraba vode pa je bila šestkrat večja. Vse to zahteva tudi ekološki davek: tekom 20. stoletja je izginila polovica sladkih vodnih površin, nekatere reke ne pritečejo več do morij, 20% sladkovodnih rib je v nevarnosti. S statističnim pristopom so ocenili, da naj bi število ljudi do leta 2050 naraslo na več kot 9 milijard. Največ prebivalstva pa naj bi naraslo ravno v deželah v razvoju. Ker so te države ekonomsko šibke, povečanje populacije vodi le še v večje probleme, ki bodo po predvidevanjih še bolj prizadele že tako obubožano prebivalstvo. Leta 2020 bo predvidoma 60% svetovne populacije živela v mestih, kar postavlja vodno infrastrukturo v urbanem oklju na visoko mesto med prioritetami za prihodnost. Dostopnost do vode, kakšne so projekcije? OZN je pred kratkim naredila anilizo in možne scenarije pomanjkanja pitne vode. Po najbolj alarmantnih projekcijah naj bi skoraj 7 milijonov ljudi v 60 državah sveta leta 2050 občutilo pomankanje vode. Po milejših napovedih pa naj bi za pomanjkanjem vode trpelo 2 milijarde ljudi iz 48 držav sveta. Pomanjkanje vode ne bo udarilo v vseh država na enkrat. V naslednjih 20 letih naj bi pomanjkanje pitne vode prizadelo zahodne azijske države. Severna in sub – Saharska Afrika pa sta drugi dve regiji, ki bosta močno prizadeti. Po projekcijah naj bi leta 2025 skoraj 230 milijonov Afričanov trpelo za pomanjkanjem vode, 460 milijonov pa naj bi imela moteno oskrbo z vodo. Večje kot je število ljudi, večja je potreba po čisti vodi ter po večjih količinah le te. Veliko vode porabijo tudi industrija in kmetovalci. Problem je tudi premajhno zavedanje ljudi o resnosti tovrstnih problemov - ljudje namreč porabimo veliko več vode, kot jo potrebujemo za življenje. Dostopnost in čistost vode pa ni le skrb posamezne države, temveč je to internacionalni problem, s katerim se je potrebno soočiti skupaj. Če ena populacija ljudi porablja več vode, kot jo dejansko potrebuje, je posledično zmanjka za druge. Kmetijstvo porablja vsako leto več vode kot odgovor na vse več prebivalcev. Tudi drugi uporabniki tekmujejo za iste vire vode. Več ljudi pomeni tudi več zahtevane energije in posledično več hidroenergije. Industrializacija je še posebej v Zahodnem svetu imela veliko negativnih posledic na kakovost voda. %Trenutno vlade selijo najbolj umazano industrijo v razvijajoče se države, ponavadi kar v bližino velikih mest, kjer se koncentrira prebivalstvo in delovna sila, kjer pa je že tako velika obremenjenost vodnih zalog. Porazdelitev prebivalstva v prihodnosti: rast prebivalstva v Aziji: * 2000: 3 700 milijarde ljudi (1 350 milijonov v urbanem oklju) * 2025: 4 740 milijarde ljudi (2 400 milijonov v urbanem oklju) * 2050: 5 222 milijarde ljudi Rast prebivalstva v razvijajočih se državah: * 2000: 4 900 milijarde ljudi * 2025: 6 600 milijarde ljudi * 2050: 7 700 milijarde ljudi Rast prebivalstva v razvitem svetu: * 2000: 1 193 milijarde ljudi * 2025: 1 241 milijarde ljudi * 2050: 1 219 milijarde ljudi Po poročilu World Water Development Report so države, ki dandanes najbolj občutijo pomanjkanje vode: Kuvajt, Gaza, Združeni arabski Emirati, Bahami, Katar, Maldivi, Libija, Savdova Arabija, Malta in Singapur. Sodeč po rezultaih raziskave OZN naj bi naraščajoč izpust toplogrednih plinov povzročil dvig temperature za 1,4°C do 5,8°C, nivo gladine svetovnih morij pa naj bi se dvignil za 9 cm do 88 cm do konca tega stoletja. Klimatske spremembe naj bi bile razlog za 20% znižanje vodnih zalog. Če ne bomo spremenili svetovne politike ter odnosa do okolja in zalog vode, se bo svet soočal z velikimi problemi. Prišlo bo do zmanjšanja kemetijskih površin na eni strani ter zmanjšanja pridelka na drugi strani. V mnogo večjem številu bo prišlo bo tudi do tropskih bolezni . Kot odgovor na klimatske spremembe bo veliko vrst izumrlo, s tem pa se bo zmanjšala biodiverziteta. Ogroženi predeli center|Zemljevid dostopnosti vode Kitajska Zaradi hitre urbanizacije Kitajske, se povečujejo tudi zahteve po neoporečnih vodnih virih. Od 660 kitajskih mest, jim približno 400 primankuje vode, v približno 110 mestih imajo resne probleme z nezadostnimi količinami in pogostim pomankanjem. Vaclav Smith iz Univerze v Manitobi trdi, da ko se ljudje preselijo iz podeželja v mesto, se osebna poraba vode poveča vsaj za petkrat. Na Kitajskem obstaja velika bojazen, da bodo izčrpali Rumeno reko, saj le – ta še komaj pride do morja. Pomankanje vode lahko doseže enormne razsežnosti, saj bi to lahko vodilo v destabilizacijo državo in njen režim. Strokovnjaki trdijo, da bi Kitajska morala izboljšati selekcijo poljščin, povišati ceno vode in narediti porabo bolj smotrno. Indija Indijo vsako leto med junijem in septembrom obišče monsun, toda rezervarji vode v Indiji so slabo vzdrževani. Problem je v visoki degradaciji površin, monsum zato povzroča poplave in uničuje kmetijske površine. Zato mora več kot 21 milijonov indijskih kmetov črpati podtalno vodo za namakanje polj. Predpostavljajo, da je četrtina indijskih polj namakana z podtalno vodo. Zaskrbljujoče je, da vodo črpajo hitreje kot se ta lahko obnavlja. Svetovna Banka zato trdi, da če Indija ne bo spremila odnosa do vode, čez nekaj let ne bo imela denarja za gradnjo vodne oskrbovalne infrastrukture, niti vode za ljudi. Že sedaj se posamezne zvezne dražave prepirajo kdo in v kakšni meri lahko uporabljajo določene naravne rezervarje vode. Pakistan Pakistan je med najbolj suhimi območji na Zemlji. 1/3 vode iz reke Indus je namenjena namakanju bombaževih polj. Zaradi izsušenih močvirij in pomankanja vode za namakanje in osebne potrebe se vse več ljudi seli v Karachi. Državni namakalni sistem je slabo zasnovan in zastarel kot posledica pa se 40% vode se v njem izgubi. Kmetijstvo predstavlja 1/4 BDP–ja Pakistana in več kot 2/3 pakistanskega prebivalstva živi v ruralnih območjih, kjer se ukvarjajo predvsem s kmetijstvom. Če se vodna politika ne bo spreminila, čakajo državo veliki socialni pretresi. Združene države Amerike Na Zahodu ZDA se porabi ogromne količine vode za namakanje polj, kar zahteva enormne zaloge pitne vode, posledično pa konflikte med sosednjimi zveznimi državami. Tako se je recimo za nadzor nad reko Colorado med seboj bojevalo 7 zveznih držav. Vlada je ocenila, da stane suša državo letno med 6 in 8 milijard $. Kljub visoki razvitosti države uradni Washington še vedno molči o vprašanju pomanjkanja vode. Kaj pa Slovenija V Sloveniji trenutno nimamo problemov z zalogami pitne vode, a to ne sme biti razlog, da o teh problemih ne razmišljamo. Vsi se zavedamo in tudi ne zanikamo več, da se podnebne spremembe dogajajo tu in zdaj. Povprečna letna količina deževnih padavin se v Sloveniji počasi zmanjšuje, kar ima za posledico nižje vodostaje rek, podtalnice in proste talne vode. Ne smemo pozabiti, da so tudi zime bolj mile, kar enostavno pomeni manj snega v Alpah, kateremu povodju tudi pripadamo. Manj snega v gorah pomeni tudi manj vode za reke in nižje vodostaje. Ker se nivo podtalnice počasi, a vztrajno zmanjšuje, se posledično povišuje koncentracije pesticidov in ostalih (agro)kemijskih sredstev, nitratov in še bi lahko naštevali. Zenkrat se nam ni poterbno bati prihodnosti, vseeno pa moramo biti pripravljeni na vse, kar pa je bolj pomembno gospodarneje ravanti z vodnimi viri, katerih konzumenti smo prav vsi. Kaj onesnažuje potencialno pitno vodo Voda je naravna dobrina, ki je pogoj za življenje na Zemlji. Voda v naravi nenehno kroži. Z izhlapevanjem prehaja v ozračje in se s padavinami vrača na zemeljsko površje, kjer se del vode porabi za življenjske združbe (zelena voda), del odteče v reke in v podzemlje (modra voda), del vode izhlapi. Na našem planetu je sladke vode le nekaj odstotkov, dostopne pa še precej manj. Naraščanje števila prebivalstva in grožnja klimatskih sprememb lahko ob dosedanjem načinov uporabe vode pripelje do velike svetovne krize z vodo. Poleg tega emisije nevarnih snovi v vodi in s tem poslabševanje njene kakovosti ter primernosti razpoložljivih vodnih virov za uporabo. Materiali, ki onesnažujejo vodo so kemičnega, biološkega in fizičnega izvora. Razvrstimo jih lahko v osem kategorij. Vsaka kategorija ima svoje nevarnosti. * Naftni derivati: Nafta in naftni derivati se uporabljajo kot goriva, maziva, v plastični industriji ter za mnoge druge name. Naftni derivati pridejo v vodo z nenamernimi razlitji z ladij, tankerjev, naftovodov, pa tudi preko podzemnih tankov za shranjevanje, ki prepogosto puščajo. Večina naftnih derivatov je strupenih za celotno biosfero. Razlita nafta poškoduje perje ptic ter kožuh živali, kar pogosto pripelje do smrti. * Pesticidi in herbicidi: Kemikalije, ki se uporabljajo za zatiranje neželenih živali in rastlin, se spirajo z deževnico, ki jih odnese preko tal do podtalin voda ali pa se spirajo v reke in jezera. Do tega pojava prihaja zaradi nespametne uporabe in nevednosti ljudi. Nekatere kemikalije so biorazgradljive in hitro razpadejo v neškodljive ali manj škodljive oblike. Večina pa je nerazgradljivih in ostajajo škodljive dolgo časa. Ko živali zaužijejo rastline, ki so bile tretirane z določenimi biološko nerazgradljivimi kemikalijami (npr. Klordan ali diklorodifeniltrikloroetan – DDT), se te kemikalije absorbirajo in nalagajo v tkiva in organe živali. Ko se druge živali hranijo s temi kontaminiranimi živalmi, se kemikalije premikajo višje po prehranjevalni verigi. Z vsakim korakom po prehranjevalni verigi koncentracija onesnaževalcev narašča. Proces se imenuje biomagnifikacija. V eni izmed študij so ugotovili, da je nivo DDT-ja v ribjem orlu (družina ptičev, ki se prehranjujejo z ribami) 10 do 50 krat vešji kot pa so bili le-ti v ribah s katerimi so se prihranjevali, kar 600 krat večji kot v planktonu, ki so ga jedle ribe in celo 10.000.000 krat večji kot v vodi. Živali na vrhu prehranjevalne verige lahko zaradi teh koncentracij trpijo za rakom, reproduktivnimi problemi, končna posledica pa je navadno smrt. Večina zalog pitne vode je onesnažene s pesticidi, kar je posledica prekomerne uporabe le–teh. Več kot 14 milijonov Američanov pije vodo, ki je kontaminirana s pesticidi. EPA (Environmental protection agency) ocenjuje, da 10% vodnjakov vsebuje pesticide. Pogost onesnaževalec so nitrati. Le-ti povzročajo methemoglobinemijo pri dojenčkih. To je lahko tudi smrtna oblika anemije, znane tudi kot sindrom modrega dojenčka. * Težke kovine: Težke kovine kot so baker, svinec, živo srebro in selen lahko pridejo v vodi preko različnih virov. Ti viri so lahko težka industrija, izpuh avtomobilov in rudniki; pa tudi naravna prst. Podobno kot pri pesticidih, se tudi težke kovine koncentrirajo s prehranjevanjem živali navzgor po prehranjevalni verigi. Ko dosežejo visoke nivoje v telesu, so lahko te kovine izredno strupene. Njihova posledica so dolgoročne zdravstvene težave, podobone tistim, ki jih povzročajo pesticidi in herbicidi. Primer: kadmij iz gnojila, ki ga prodobivajo iz kanalizacije, se lahko absorbira v poljščine. Če ljudje te poljščine zaužijejo v zadostnih količinah, lahko kovina povzroči drisko in skozi čas poškodbe ledvic in jeter. Svinec pride v vodo preko svinčenih cevi iz starejših vodnih sistemov. Otroci, ki so izpostavljeni svincu v vodi lahko trpijo za duševno zaostalostjo. *Nevarni odpadki: V skupino nevarnih odpadkov spadajo kemični odpadki, ki so ali toksični (strupeni), reaktivni (sposobni produkcije eksplozivnih ali strupenih plinov), korozivni (povzročajo oksidacijo železa) ali vnetljivi. Če ti nevarni odpadki niso pravilno tretirani ali shranjeni, lahko okužijo vodne zaloge. Leta 1969 v Clevelandu (Ohio) je bila reka Cuyahoga tako onesnažena z nevarnimi odpadki, da se je vnela in zgorela. PCBji so skupina kemikalij, ki so jih včasih zelo na široko uporabljali v električni opremi, kot so transformatorji. V okolje pridejo preko razlitij nafte in lahko hitro dosežejo toksične nivoje v organizmih. * Preobsežna organska snov. Gnojila in ostala hranila, ki se uporabljajo za spodbujevanje rasti v kmetijstvu in vrtnarstvu lahko zaidejo v vodo. Na začetku ta hranila spodbujajo rast rastlin in alg v vodi. Toda, ko rastlinski material in alge odmrejo in se posedejo pod vodo, jih mikroorganizmi razgradijo. V procesu razgradnje, ti mikroorganizmi porabljajo kisik, ki je raztopljen v vodi. Nivo kisika v vodi pade do tako nizkih mej, da od kisika odvisne vodne živali odmro. Ta proces zmanjševanja kisika do smrtnih nivojev se imenuje evtrofikacija. * Sediment: Sediment, delci prsti, ki ga odnašajo tokovi potokov, rek, jezer, oceanov tudi lahko predstavljajo onesnaževalce, če so prisotni v zadostnih količinah. Do erozije prsti pride zaradi odstranjevanja dreves ob vodnih poteh. Lahko pa prst odnaša deževnica ali poplave. Erozija poškoduje potok ali jezero s tem, da vanje vnaša preveč hranil. To pripelje do evtrofikacije. Sedimentacija lahko tudi prekrije dno jezer ali rek, v katerem mnoge ribe, kot so losos in postrv, izlegajo svoja jajca. * Infektivni organizmi: V študiji iz leta 1994 je CDC (Center for disease control and prevention) ocenil, da približno 900.000 ljudi v ZDA letno zboli zaradi organizmov v pitni vodi. Približno 900 jih umre. Mnogi organizmi, ki povzročajo bolezni so prisotni v majhnem številu v večini voda. Smatrajo se kot onesnaževalci pitnih voda. Taki paraziti so Giardia lamblia in Cryptosporidium parvum. Povzročajo obolenja, predvsem pri zelo mladih ali zelo starih ljudeh, ter pri ljudeh, ki že bolehajo za drugo boleznijo. Leta 1993 je izbruh Cryptosporidium parvum v vodnih zalogah v Milwaukeeju povzročil bolezen pri 400.000 ljudeh. 100 jih je umrlo. * Termično onesnaženje: Voda se pogosto črpa iz rek, jezer ali oceanov in se uporablja kot hladilna tekočina v tovarnah in elektrarnah. V okolje se običajno vrača toplejša kot pa je bila na začetku. Tudi majhne temperaturne spremembe v temperaturi voda lahko uničijo ribe in ostale vrste, ki so bile originalno prisotne, privlačijo pa druge vrste. Termalno onesnaženje lahko pospešuje biološke procese v rastlinah in živalih, pa tudi zmanjšuje nivoje kisika v vodi. Termalno onesnaženje lahko povzroča tudi odstranjevanje dreves in vegetacije, ki hladi in senčni potoke ter reke. Tveganja Sanitarna tveganja Dehidracija je eden najbolj očitnih in pogostih posledic pomanjkanja čiste in pitne vode. Na nekaterih področjih pomanjkanje vode na splošno ni problem. Zato pa obstaja problem pomanjkanja neoporečne pitne vode. Ljudje pijejo oporečno vodo, zaradi česar se pojavljajo različne bolezni. Eden izmed bolj perečih problemov v dražavah v razvoju je okužba ljudi zaradi kemikalij, ki jih v reke spušča tako imenovana umazana industrija. Mnogo ljudi iz dežel tretjega sveta umre zaradi stradanja. Zaradi suše in ne-namakanja rastline ne rastejo, posledično pa je tudi več evaporacije in erozija, kar vodi v degradirana in za kmetijstvo neuporabna območja. V razvijajočem se svetu so pogoste bolezni povezane ravno z vodo. Te bolezni lahko razdelimo v štiri skupine: left|thumb|150px|Slabe sanitarne razmere v Indiji * t.i. »waterborn diseases«: so posledica zaužitja vode, ki je kontaminirana s humanim ali živalskim fecesom ali urinom. Taka voda je vir patogenih bakterij, virusov in cilijatov, ki povzročajo enterične bolezni in diareje. Primeri: kolera, tifoidna vročica, diareje,… * t.i. »water-washed diseases«: So posledica pomanjkanja čiste vode za umivanje in skrbi za osebno higieno ter kontaktov kože ter oči s kontaminirano vodo. primeri: trihom, tifus, diareje, garjavost, bolhavost, ušivost,… * t.i. »water-based diseases« So posledica parazitov, ki jih najdemo v vmesnih gostiteljih, ki živijo v kontaminirani vodi. Največkrat se povzročitelji bolezni prenesejo na človeka s pitjem kontaminirane vode ali pa preko vode, ki jo uporabljajo za umivanje. * t.i. »water-related diseases« Povzročajo jih insektni vektorji, predvsem komarji. Primeri: malarija, tripanosomoza, rumena mrzlica,… Zavedati se moramo, da resničen obseg pojavljanja teh bolezni ne poznamo, ker veliko teh bolezni ni diagnosticiranih in zabeleženih. Človek mora imeti dovolj vode za vzdrževanje osebne higiene. Z umivanjem rok preprečujemo obolevanje zaradi različnih patogenih bakterij, protozojev in virusov. Če si ljudje po končanih bioloških potrebah ter pred jedjo ne umijejo rok, se možnost okužb zelo poveča. Ostale vrste tveganj Pomanjkanje dostopa do varne vode in sanitarij ima tudi številne druge posledice. Otrokom, še posebej puncam, so odvzete pravice do izobraževanja, ker so prezaposlene z donašanjem vode ali pa ne hodijo v šolo, ker ni zadovoljivih in ločenih sanitarij v poslopjih in šolah. Ženske so prisiljene, da večino dneva zapravijo za prinašanje vode. V ruralnih in urbanih področjih lahko v šolah menstruacija deklet močno vpliva na njihove dosežke. V šolah namreč ni privatnih sanitarnih prostorov, ki bi omogočali higijeno v tem obdobju. Revni kmeti in delavci so manj produktivni zaradi bolezni in ekonomskega pomanjkanja. Brez varne vode in sanitacij razvoj ni možen. Dostop do sveže vode je pomemben za življenje, zdravje in razvoj ljudi. V ekstremnih obdobjih (socialni konflikti ali naravne katastrofe)pa je dostop do čiste vode še toliko bolj pomemben, saj je vse to vodi k okrevanju prizadetih ljudi. Pomen humanitarnih organizacij V Milenijski deklaraciji, ki je bila podpisana septembra 2000, so svetovni voditelji ponovno prisegli, da bodo skupaj pomagali vsem ljudem sveta, še posebej tistim najbolj ranljivim in otrokom, katerim pripada prihodnost. Prisegli so, da se bodo skupaj trudili in dosegli zastavljene cilje, znane kot Milenijski razvojni cilji. UNICEF se trudi v več kot 90 državah po svetu da bi izboljšal vodne zaloge in priskrbel sanitarije v poslopjih in šolah. Trudijo pa se tudi, da bi ljudem pokazali pomembnost higiene. Vsi njihovi programi so prirejeni tako, da sodelujejo z že prej omenjenimi Milenijskimi razvojnimi cilji. UNICEFovo prvo ukrepanje je bilo kot posledica na hudo sušo, ki je prizadela stotine vasi v severni Indiji leta 1966. Od takrat je UNICEF delal v več kot 80 državah in se trudil izboljšati dostop do varne pitne vode in primernih sanitarij, ter spodbujati zavest ljudi, kako pomembna je higiena. Na začetku so UNICEFovi programi temeljili na tehnoloških rešitvah, kako pomagati pri izboljšanju vodnih zalog. Povdarek je bil na vrtanju vrtin in inštalaciji ročnih črpalk. Skozi leta so se ti programi razvili tako, da je danes večji povdarek na sanitarni oskrbi in spodbujanje gradnje ter zviševanju zavednosti do higiene. UNICEF sodeluje predvsem z ženskami in otroki. Skupaj načrtujejo, izvajajo in vzdržujejo vodne in sanitarne sisteme. Na področju vode, okolja in sanitacij se UNICEF drži teh ciljev in tudi drugih podobnih ciljev. Ti cilji so: * Do leta 2015 prepoloviti število ljudi brez zagotovljenega vira varne pitne vode. * Do leta 2015 prepoloviti število ljudi, ki nimajo dostopa do osnovnih sanitarij. * Opremiti vse šole z sanitarijami in lijaki za umivanje rok do leta 2015. UNICEF je ocenil, da bodo stroški za dosego teh ciljev do leta 2015 približno 9 milijard dolarjev na leto. Več kot 80% teh sredstev bo potrebnih za Azijo in Afriko. Trenutna stopnja napredka v razvoju kaže na to, da bo Milenijski razvojni cilj za vodo dosežen. Toda, če se bo napreke v sanitaciji še naprej tako počasi stopnjeval, bomo zgrešili ta cilj za več kot pol milijarde ljudi. Načini preprečevanja pomanjkanja pitne vode right|thumb|200px|Odprtje novega izvira vode na Filipinih Obstaja mnogo načinov izboljšav s katerimi bi lahko sanitarna tveganja in pomanjkanje pitne vode odpravili z relativno nizkimi stroški in v kratkem času, imele pa bi velik vpliv na kvaliteto življenja ljudi. Za boljše življenjske pogoje bi bilo potrebno zagotoviti: * higieno (z umivanjem rok in izobraževanjem ljudi) * sanitacijo (stranišča in rezervoarje z vodo) * zalogo vode (nove zaloge vode in pravičnejšo porazdelitev med prebivalci) * boljšo kvaliteto vode Dve najbolj učinkoviti poti za preprečevanje onesnaženosti ter posledično pomanjkanja vode sta izobraževanje ljudi in zmanjševanje revščine. Bolj kot so ljudje izobraženi o tem, da smo ljudej sami krivi za onesnaženje voda in posledično bolezni ter kakšen učinek ima taka voda na njihovo zdravje, bolj bodo pozorni na svoja dejanja. Z zmanjševanjem števila prebivalcev (omejevanjem števila rojstev) bi bilo lažje zagotoviti dovolj čiste vode, poleg tega pa bi bilo manj prenosljivih bolezni. Kaj so prednosti dostopa do pitne vode in dobrih sanitarnih razmer * Spoštovanje človeških vrednot Dostop do pitne vode in sanitarij je moralna in etična obveza v vseh kulturah in religijah. Solidarnost in enakost sta vrednoti povsod po svetu. Pravica do vode je ena od pravic, ki so zapisane v listini ZN. Bolezni, ki nastanejo zaradi pomanjkanje čiste vode so najpogostejši vir bolezni in smrti v revnih državah, še najpogosteje umirajo otroci. * Generiranje ekonomskih dobičkov Po analizah bi se vsak vložen dolar v pitne vire povrnil z 3-31$. Zaradi dostopa do vode se izboljša kmetijstvo, razvijati se začne tudi turizem. Z uvajanjem vode in sanitarij v hiše in bližnjo okolico se močno zmanjša čas, ki so ga prej porabili za dostop do vode. * Izboljšanje življenja ljudi vseh starosti Zmanjša se umrljivost majhnih otrok. Mlada dekleta gredo lahko v šolo, v katerih so zagotovljene primerne sanitarne razmere. Izobrazba jim kasneje omogoči, da se izvijejo iz revščine. V urejenih sanitarnih razmerah lahko zaradi boljšega zdravstvenega stanja pričakujemo boljšo produktivnost aktivnega prebivalstva in daljšo življenjsko dobo ljudi. Reference Zunanje povezave * Water Supply and Sanitation, www.worldwatercouncil.org * The List: The World’s Water Crises, www.foreignpolicy.com * Water for our future: what are the trends?, www.wateryear2003.org test tabele